Sweetheart
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: No one believes the story that you tell. You're called a liar, an attention seeker. No one believes anything you tell them, no matter how desperate you are. Who shall you turn to? Will you ever find me?Sequel to Princess. Oneshot with the English names.


**This is the sequel to Princess. Ha I wrote it on the same day that I wrote Princess! I am listening to 'He Lives in You' from the Lion King 2. I love the Lion King. Anyway, on to the description.**

__

* * *

_**When you have a story to tell and no one believes it you're all alone in the world. You're being called a liar, an attention seeker. No one believes what you tell them. Who will you turn to? Will you find me?**_

* * *

**Sweetheart **

* * *

"Zoey, have you seen Elliot? He hasn't been at the Café all day." Wesley asked as Zoey slunk in through the front door.  
Zoey jumped out of surprise, and turned to face Wesley, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She felt her face going hot, but hoped that the bright lights of the Café would obscure the redness.

"Elliot?" Zoey asked, attempting to sound bewildered.

"Yes. As I said, I haven't seen him all day." Wesley told her, watching as she looked to her feet, her face still red. "What? What happened?"  
"Nothing" She lied, her eyes inspecting her new black shoes that she had gotten for work.

"Please, tell me when you girls have finished your shift." Wesley told her before he retreated into the kitchen.

Zoey sighed, and looked up as Kikki pranced towards her, a big grin lighting up her small face. She threw her arms around Zoey, oblivious to Zoey's red face.

"Zoey!" She cried out. "Mark was here before. He said he was dropping in to leave a surprise for you. He also said he was on his way to his kendo class."

Zoey looked up, hoping that this was after Mark had run off, and that he hadn't seen what Elliot had done to her. "How long ago was this?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, about twenty minutes ago. Do you want to know what he told me to tell you?" Kikki asked, bouncing around.

"Oh." Zoey muttered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He must've seen her if it was that long ago, and he would surely dump her for supposedly cheating on him. She deserved it – after all, she had been kissed by Elliot more than she had been kissed by Mark, or had kissed Mark. She turned her head away so that Kikki couldn't see that she was crying. "Okay, tell me." She whispered.

"He asked me to tell you that he wants to meet you in the Central Park at six thirty. That's ten minutes after you leave, since Wesley is making us stay here for twenty extra minutes for some reason." Kikki yabbered in Zoey's ear.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I better get changed." Zoey said, wiping a tear from her eye. If she went down to the park and Mark was there, surely he would have forgiven her?

* * *

Zoey found that she had been cornered. It was six in the afternoon and she had been drying dishes when she had heard people approaching. Now she was surrounded by Renee, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Wesley, her back against the counter.

"What?" Zoey asked, panicking.

"What are you going to tell us? Where is Elliot!?" Wesley demanded.

"I don't know!" Zoey whispered fiercely, hoping that she would not start crying. Elliot was beginning to cause her a lot of grief.

"When did you last see him?" Renee questioned.

"This afternoon." Zoey answered truthfully.

"Aha I knew it!" Wesley said.

Zoey turned to look at the faces of all the people around them, and saw a mirror image. All of them were expecting something from her – they were expecting her to tell them of what happened. So that was exactly what she decided to do.

"I saw him. Alto, that is." Only Wesley knew about Alto, so only he nodded.

"Elliot can turn into a cat, and his cat form is called Alto." Wesley explained to the confused faces of the four girls who did not know this.

Zoey barely suppressed a gasp. Elliot was the one with the secret, so why was Wesley telling everyone?

"Anyway, go on." Bridget told Zoey impatiently.

"I picked him up because for some reason I couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly, he turned back into Elliot, and I fell backwards because of his weight, and landed on the grass. Suddenly he was on top of me, and he… kissed me. He pulled away after a while, whispered goodbye, and then disappeared." Zoey informed them.

"A likely story." Corina muttered sarcastically.

"It's true!" Zoey told her, offended for being accused of not telling the truth.

"Zoey, don't lie – as if Elliot would kiss you. He's your _boss_." Bridget reminded her.

"I'm not lying!" Zoey cried.

"You're just trying to seek attention. Stop trying to be the centre of attention." Renee muttered, turning away and walking off.

"You believe me, don't you Kikki? Wesley?" Zoey asked, but found that they just turned their backs on her and walked off.

"Don't spread awful rumours about my friend." Wesley said bitterly to her seconds before he left the room.

Zoey put the tea towel that was in her hand onto the counter and walked out of the kitchen. She was pretty shaken up by the way her friends seemed to have just turned on her. The chairs were all stacked on top of the tables, and the lights were off. Everyone seemed to have vanished quite quickly.  
"Why didn't they believe me?" Zoey asked herself as she exited through the front door of Café Mew Mew, still wearing her uniform. Whenever she lied they believed her, but this one time when she told the truth, they accused her of lying and seeking attention. "I thought they were my friends" Zoey whispered as she recalled their insults, and the bitterness in their voices.

She glanced at her watch – twenty–five past six. She had five minutes to walk to the Central park, which was a pretty easy task.

"Oh Mark, I'm so confused. I just want to be in your warm embrace." Zoey mumbled to herself as she stomped over the grass towards the fountain where Mark always met her. He was not there yet though.

"Elliot, why did you do this?" Zoey asked him, even though he wasn't around. "Your oh so _kind _act has caused more harm than good." She said bitterly, wishing there was a Predasite around so she could take her anger out on them.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain and glanced at her watch once again – two more minutes until half past six.

She flicked a small ant away from her leg and read the various graffiti that had been carved into the once beautiful fountain. Most of it she couldn't understand as it had been scribbled over fifty or more times. But there was one small patch of fresh graffiti.

"You're my Sweetheart, Zoey. I love you. E.G." Zoey read aloud before realising what it meant. She gasped as she thought of the possibility. Sure, many people were named Zoey, and many people had the initials E.G but it might just be that Elliot had written her a message before he left.

She peered at it closer and noticed that below the message was the names Elliot and Grant. Yes, that definitely confirmed her suspicion.

"He loves me…" She whispered, part of her thrilled but the other part enraged that he had caused her friends to insult her, and Mark to think she was cheating on him.

She looked at her watch. It was now quarter to seven – if he hadn't turned up by half past seven then he wasn't coming. After all, kendo class might've run late.

Ten minutes passed and no sign of him. Zoey sighed and scribbled on the fountain with a pen from her bag, adding the large amount of graffiti.

Quarter past seven came and went, grey clouds appearing in the sky, the sun disappearing from view.  
At half past seven Zoey felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, hoping that it was Mark calling to apologise about being late back from kendo class.

_Mum._

Zoey flipped the phone open and had a quick, hurried discussion with her mother. She was calling to ask Zoey why she wasn't home yet, and telling her to hurry up packing the shop up. Zoey hung up after convincing her mum that she was still at the Café.

Zoey sighed, and looked around. Mark had not showed up for the surprise that he had promised, and Zoey knew why. It was all Elliot's fault – he had caused this all by going and kissing her. An uncontrollable rage boiled through her body, but was quickly replaced by grief.

Zoey sobbed, realising that her relationship with Mark was now over. As the sky turned darker, Zoey untied the bell that was around her neck and dropped it slowly into the fountain, where it was sucked into a small hole, never to be seen again….

* * *

**Wow that seems way more rushed than the first one, even though it is longer. Ah well, I will probably add a sequel to this, but most probably not tonight. I am tired.**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
